Blood and Snow: Omega- Origins
by OmegaEntertainment
Summary: The day everything changed, known to most regions as Origin Day, was when a virus caused any Pokémon and humans infected with it to develop a taste for living beings, no one was safe that day, not even the people and Pokémon who survived it. These are their stories.
1. Origins: Michael

**Chapter 1: Origins: Michael.**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anyone, anything, or any place you recognize as canon or being from another Fanfiction.

 **A/N: Hey, this is my first Fanfiction, and this author's note is meant to inform everyone that is an Origin Chapter, which means that it will not be more than 3 pages long. Just thought I should let everyone know, just so that no-one will complain about the Origin Chapters being too short.**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts._

 _ **Telepathic Conversation.**_

3rd POV

The Omega Islands: Day of Original Outbreak.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!"

"Alakazam, Focus Blast!"

When the smoke cleared, you could see two Pokémon on the battlefield, one, fully black with gold rings on its foxlike body, was standing on all fours waiting for a command from her Trainer, a 16 year-old kid with, lightly tanned skin, brown eyes and extremely dark brown hair, in a white hoodie, blue shirt, and dark blue jeans. While, on the opposing side, a tall, slightly human-like Pokémon, with gold colored skin and brown colored joints, holding two silver spoons in its clawed hands, with a band on its left wrist, which was holding a pink, spherical stone.

Was on its knees, after taking massive damage from the Dark Type move sent across the field, it was an Alakazam, its Trainer, who had a similar band on her left wrist, raised her right hand and pressed the stone inside, which activated Alakazam's Psychic Mega-Evolution Stone, which caused a bright pink light to envelope Alakazam and change its form.

When the light disappeared, you could see that it had been changed, it now had five spoons hovering above its head, with a white beard, and floating a foot off the ground, its feet interlocked in a meditative position.

The Announcers voice fills the coliseum, "In a shocking turn of events, Alakazam has Mega-Evolved! Will the challenger be able to turn the tables?"

 **Michael's POV**

Challenger, "Alakazam, Drain Punch!"

Meanwhile, I was simply waiting… then, as Alakazam drew closer, "Umbreon, Mega-Evolve, and then use Shadow Force." The girl's eyes widened, "wait, what?!", then, directly after her Trainer's command, Umbreon became enveloped in light, light that was the color of pure darkness, Alakazam stumbled back, momentarily blinded, when the dark-light went away, Umbreon was standing there, changed, smoke had formed around her neck, she had gotten slightly larger in size, the gold rings her body had changed into diamonds, and her tail had gotten longer, with two small bat-wing like appendages forming near the end of it.

Then, she disappeared without a sound, and Alakazam's Drain Punch, which he had recovered from shock in order to use, went right through the spot she was standing in.

The Announcer, "Oh, and Umbreon has disappeared! Where could she have gone?" Challenger, "How did she? W-where did she go?!" The last question, being directed at me. I said, "Now, Umbreon…"

Then, Alakazam got tackled from behind by an invisible force; that force, of course, being Umbreon, who has now faded into visibility.

Meanwhile, Alakazam is getting up, but falls to the ground from exhaustion, and the referee calls out, "Alakazam is unable to battle, the fourth round goes to Umbreon!"

I, meanwhile, am walking up to Alakazam's Trainer, and hand her another Sitrus Berry for Alakazam, walk back to my end of the field, and call Umbreon back into her Poke Ball, bring out another, and throw it with a shout of, "Flareon, prepare for battle!"

She returns her Alakazam, and throws out her fifth Pokémon, a Venusaur, the referee calls out, "the challenger has the first move!" she says, "Venusaur, Frenzy Plant!" her Venusaur, hearing the command, becomes surrounded in a green aura, and suddenly, massive roots burst out of the ground at its feet, racing toward Flareon.

I calmly say, "Flareon, Fire Blast, burn the roots…" Flareon fires off a fireball from his mouth, which forms into the shape of a star, and when it makes contact with the first roots, it burns through them, and then explodes behind them, burning the others to a crisp and canceling the attack completely. Announcer: "and the attack leaves Venusaur defenseless, and Flareon untouched, it looks like the challenger is in a bad spot!"

I say, "Flareon, Fire Blast." Flareon repeats the previous attack, and it makes a direct hit on Venusaur, dealing massive damage because of the move's type advantage.

The referee's voice calls out, "Venusaur is unable to battle, and the fifth round goes to Flareon!"

The Challenger, meanwhile, returning her Venusaur, and bringing out her last Poke Ball, while I returned Flareon, and brought out my last Poke Ball, then we both threw at the same time, with her saying, "Go, Bibarel!" and me shouting, "Glatoreon, prepare for battle!"

Glatoreon being the Ultra form of Empoleon, was taller, almost 6 feet tall, a few shades darker blue then its normal form, and its flipper-like wings being split into five claws, which could reform into the wing in an instant.

Bibarel, being… well, Bibarel, except something seemed off about it, its eyes seemed to be turning red, and its teeth looked almost fang-like. The Challenger, seeing something was wrong, ran up to it, and then… a moment that would be remembered throughout the island, it turned around, and bit her, instantly killing her, and then… it started devouring her, and as if by some, unknown, signal, multiple peoples Poke Balls broke open, unleashing the Pokémon inside, which then started attacking people and Pokémon, and after they had died, they rose up, their eyes the same dark red as the eyes of their killers, and they started attacking others.

All of this, happening in the space of a few seconds, meanwhile, I stood there, shocked at what was happening around me, until my Gardevoir, Mist, started speaking to me telepathically from inside her Poke Ball, telling me to snap out of it and release her and the others.

So I released everyone, Glacenine, the Ultra form of Glaceon, Umbreon, Mist, Roserade, and Flareon. I heard Mist's voice again, saying, _**Michael, I'm trying to see inside their minds, but I'm getting nothing, except some kind of hunger, I mean, in all appearances, these THINGS, whatever they are, are already DEAD**_ , so I reply, _**Oh, well… shit.**_

After I "say" that, I realize that the girl's Bibarel, was STILL eating her… so I made a choice, "Glatoreon, Aura Sphere." And, to our surprise, it easily hits it, and goes through its head, killing it instantly, so, after seeing how easily these things die, I started telling my Pokémon what moves to use, "Glatoreon, Air Cutter!", "Glacenine, Ice Shard!", "Roserade, Energy Ball!", "Umbreon, Dark Pulse!", "Flareon, Fire Blast!", "Mist, Thunder Burn!"

After we started killing these things and clearing them, they started running toward US, only to be killed by Mist, using Magical Leaf, or, Glatoreon, using Metal Claw, and then, 10 minutes later, as we started walking out of the stadium, I realized that things would never be the same again.

 **Pokémon Question: This Pokémon's Ultra has wing-like claws, which are capable of cleaving through 20 feet of concrete in a single strike, and are also capable of slicing a battleship in half. What is it? Please Review or PM your answer!**

 **End of Chapter 1.**

A/N: Hi, everyone who is currently reading this! I hope you enjoyed the first of the Origin Chapters, and I hope that you stick around for the second Origin Chapter!


	2. Origins: Seth

**Chapter 2: Origins: Seth.**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anyone, anything, or any place that you recognize as canon or being from another Fanfiction.

A/N: Hey, everyone who is currently reading this, I just want to say that, if you like this and want me to add a One-Shot featuring your OCs, then PM me, and if you like this, then go right ahead and review! However, if you start spamming for updates, I will delete those, because, frankly, I'm spending all the computer time I can GET updating this, and I only get an hour and 30 minutes working on this each weekday, so… yeah, anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the second Origin Chapter, and remember, I will NOT be posting Lemons, I'll IMPLY them, but honestly, if you mother-f***ing pervs want lemons, go to 's Profile, sheesh, don't hound me for them!

Note: I'm only 17 IRL, so I have NO experience being a father, I mean, hell, why would I? So, Seth's thoughts and feelings are NOT from my personal experience, not trying to be rude, but I'm just killing rumors before they can even begin to exist!

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Telepathic Conversation**_

1st Person POV

Petalburg City, The Hoenn Region: 2 days before Day of Original Outbreaks.

I woke up when Gardevoir started poking me, saying, _**Seth, wake up, I want to show you something!**_ I said something along the lines of, "huh, what's wrong, Gardevoir?" _**Nothing's wrong, I found something in the middle of the night, after we, you know…**_ Which makes me wonder, how my dad is going to react about us, doing it? I mean, I know he was okay with me and Gardevoir's relationship, but…

 _Shit, is my dad awake?_

 _ **No, he's not awake yet, Seth; you worried how he's going to react?**_

 _Yeah, a little._

Oh, and Gardevoir's a Psychic Type, that's the reason we're able to even talk to each other.

 _So… what was it that you wanted to show me?_

 _ **Look in the chair, I have no idea how it got here, but it's here, so I think, it's ours!**_

 _Wait, what is ours… oh, holy shit, is that- is that… an egg?_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but… I mean, it should be possible, right, a Pokémon and a human having a kid? I mean, how had it even gotten here without Gardevoir noticing?

 _H-how did it get here?_

 _ **I have no clue, but, uhhh, Seth? Your dad is awake, and he's coming this way, should I hide the... our egg?**_

I sigh, and tell her, _no, he's going to find out anyway… we might as well tell him._

So I asked her to wait while I went out and got him. I opened the door to our room and saw my dad walking down the hall toward me, so I smile, hope it doesn't look faked, and say, "Hey, dad, what's up?" So my dad walks up and hugs me, saying, "Hmm, nothing much, just coming to see how you and Gardevoir are doing, after that horrible situation at the restaurant two days ago." I grimace, remembering how crazy that was.

*Flashback from 2 days ago*

Manager: "Fine, you can all have your way!"

Me: "Thanks, you guys."

?: "You know, it's nice to see Trainers standing up for others, and seeing hypocrites get their asses handed to them on a silver platter."

The Manager: "What? Who do you think you are, leave my establishment immediately!"

Then, the kid seemed to lock eyes with the manager, and then his Empoleon; which looked different to me, though I had started recently hearing about Pokémon who could evolve, changing their form through Mega-Evolution, and, though it was told to be extremely rare, even AFTER that. Looked at the guy in confusion, and then, as if it had gotten some message from its Trainer, it started looking at the manager with pure hatred in its eyes.

?: "Murderer."

The Manager, who, I had forgotten to mention, was named Samuel: "What? What are you talking about?"

?: "You know exactly what I'm talking about; you killed your own Gardevoir!"

I'm horrified, and by the look on my dad's face, and the tone of Gardevoir's mental voice, telling me that she had read Samuel's mind, and that everything that this guy was saying was true; I could tell that they were too, and then I realize that, just like us, everyone in the room has frozen, with the same obvious expressions of horror that must have been on our faces.

Samuel: "How do you know that, and how do expect anyone in here to believe you?"

Then, Gardevoir speaks in my mind, and by the confused expressions of the other people in the restaurant, and the look of anger on Samuel's face, I can tell that they can hear her too. _**He did it, and…**_ This is directed to me, because no one else, except for that strange guy and Samuel, seem to hear her. _**Seth, I feel, I feel like I KNOW Samuel from somewhere, the memory's old and blurry, but…**_ But she's interrupted by Samuel doing something that shocked everyone; he pulled out a Poke Ball, released the Pokémon inside, a Houndoom, and ordered it to attack the strange guy.

?: "Glatoreon, Aura Sphere on Houndoom."

The attack stopped Houndoom cold, and threw it back 20 feet, into the wall behind it. Then Samuel sent out a Sableye, and ordered it to attack US, while sending out a Gallade to attack "Glatoreon", but something seemed… off, about it, it seemed almost unwilling to fight, not seeming to care about its opponent, who was 19 feet away.

Before I could think about it anymore, Gardevoir's mental voice is in my head again, saying, _**Seth, watch out!**_ And then, Samuel's Sableye starts trying to use Scratch on me, only for it to widen its eyes in terror, while it was surrounded by a blue aura, and thrown back toward Samuel, who, just like me, looked over toward Gardevoir, and saw her eyes glowing blue, then he said something that everyone, even the Glatoreon and his Trainer, who hadn't given his name, or ordered his Pokémon to attack Samuel, to widen their eyes and look at Gardevoir in shock, "so, the runaway daughter returns, now I've found the family."

" _ **Wait, what?**_ _I don't know, Gardevoir._ Then we hear the Gallade's mental voice, who said, _**You, you're my daughter, I can't believe you came back, after what he did to-to your sister, your mother and I locked away your memories, until you heard either of our voices..**_ and, then, those words seemed to awaken something in Gardevoir, and she nearly fell over in shock, but luckily, I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and Gallade gave me a knowing look, and said, _**So, my daughter has found someone, hmm?**_

Then, the mystery guy pulls out another Poke Ball, and throws it, underhanded, saying, "Mist, prepare for battle." and another Gardevoir comes out, looking around the room for a second, before seeing me, Gallade, and my Gardevoir standing several feet away, and to the surprise of my Gardevoir, Dad, and I, they rush forward, and, instead of attacking, they hugged tightly, while Samuel started laughing triumphantly on the other side of the room, saying, "So, you're all here? Good."

Then, he picks Samuel up with Psychic energy, somehow, and throws him THROUGH the window. Then, as my dad and I rush toward the window, the mystery trainer walks past us, goes to the windowsill, and jumps off to the ground 3 feet below, following Samuel.

Meanwhile, I hear a police siren, and wonder, _where were they five minutes ago?_ Then, two Officer Jenny's pulled up near Samuel, and bring out their Growliths, which start growling at Samuel, however, they ignore it, instead walking toward the mystery trainer, before he says, "Michael, Champion of the Omega Islands, Officers, this man is a murderer, so please arrest him before I break his spine and leave him there."

Then, my dad catches up to him, and he starts apologizing to 'Michael', saying, "Norman, Petalburg City Gym Leader, sorry I didn't catch him before, Champion." Meanwhile, Michael just says, "You couldn't have known, I found him by chance; your sons' Gardevoir actually caused me to find him, and I'm glad I was able to reunite their family."

*End Flashback*

My dad's voice, saying, "Seth, hello? You alright, there?" knocks me out of memory lane, then, I remember what I was going to show him, and say, "hey, dad, I want to show you something Gardevoir and I found, so don't freak out, or faint, or something, okay?" He just looks at me with a confused expression, saying, "Okay, son, I don't know what it is, but I'm sure its fine…" Then, he seems to think really quickly, before saying, "Did you and Gardevoir… do it?" and when I nod, he stays silent, apparently thinking, until we get back to my room, and, after telling him, again, not to freak out, I open the door, and see Gardevoir sitting on the bed, holding the egg in her lap, and my dad says, "well then, damn; so… is it yours?" After I nod again, he says, "Congratulations, you two, I mean… I didn't think I'd be a grandfather so soon, but, once again, you two are full of surprises" Seeing Gardevoir's smile, he adds, "So, what are you and Gardevoir planning, now that you have the egg?"

So, I say, "We were thinking about Lavaridge, however, since we don't know how long it will be until it hatches, maybe we could stay here, until then?" My dad says, "Sure, your mother would be amazed to hear that you have a kid."

*2 days later* 12:00 P.m.

We silently watched in disbelief as news reports came in from the Omega Islands, Johto, Unova, and even Kalos, all about one thing… the dead were rising. As the voice of the reporter from the Omega Islands came through, I only heard one term… Original Infected, which apparently referred to a few Pokémon that had been infected with an air form of the virus, and they had started to infect others with the virus, which appeared to be called PBP-8. The reporter started listing what species to look out for, "The species, in order from Kanto to Kalos, are, Ratatta, Raticate, Sentret, Furret, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Bidoof, Bibarel, Patrat, Watchog, Bunnelby, and Diggersby. If you have any of these Pokémon or know anyone who does, the recommended thing to do is to destroy its Poke Ball, in order to keep it from escaping and infecting others, again, if you have any of these Pokémon, destroy its Poke Ball immediately, if it has escaped, the way to k-kill them, is to destroy the brain using blunt force trauma, piercing it with sharp objects, or using blade-like Pokémon moves, or special moves with enough power to destroy the brain, however, humans and Pokémon can be infected with the virus, if-."

Then, Gardevoir picks up the remote and turns the TV off, while holding the egg with her other arm, and then I realize something, "Dad?" He turns to me, "Yes, Seth?" I say, "Don't you have a Linoone?" and then me and my dad pale, Gardevoir probably did too, except her skin was naturally ghost-white. Then we hear screaming, and something fell against the door, and I hear Gardevoir's mental voice saying, _**S-Seth? There's some…thing at the door, I don't hear any thoughts coming from it.**_

Before I'm able to stop him, dad walks up to the door and opens it, then closes it, and throws up right when a potted plant appears next to him, I turn to Gardevoir while raising an eyebrow, thinking, _was that you?_ She responds with a small smile, "saying" _**maybe I teleported it.**_ Meanwhile, my dad has stopped hurling, even though his face was still as green as a Bulbasaur's, saying, "Thanks, Gardevoir." I ask, "Dad, what did you see?" He shakes his head, "believe me, you don't want to know, son" normally, that would make me stop, seeing him like that, but considering that Gardevoir and the- OUR egg, were here, just made me want to know more, so I say, "Dad, I have Gardevoir and our unborn kid here, I want to know what we're up against!" as we hear something scratching at the door.

So, not hearing him telling me to stop, I open the door, looking straight into the blood-caked face of Dad's now-undead Linoone, with the body of one of the gym assistants lying against the wall, which his throat torn out, Linoone snaps at me before being lifted into the air by Gardevoir's Psychic power, I saw a light behind me, and a voice, which sounded like a little girls, cried out, "daddy!" and then, somehow, a lightning bolt, surrounded by an aura of fire, went past me, through the doorway I'd fallen through after seeing Linoone, and straight into his head, blowing it clean, which is to say, very disgustingly, off its body, and starting to burn before my dad grabbed an extinguisher off the wall and put it out.

Then, I looked behind me, past Gardevoir, who was staring in shock, at a Ralts, lying on the bed where the egg was, just a minute ago, unconscious. Gardevoir slowly came out of her trance, while my dad helped me off the floor, and picked it-her up, and told me, _Seth, it-it's our daughter ._ I, meanwhile, walk over to her and hug her and our daughter, who, Gardevoir told me, seemed to be really tired after using that attack.

Then, while I was holding Gardevoir and our newborn daughter in my arms, I realized that things would never be the same again…

 **Pokémon Question!: This Pokémon's Ultra has been described as an ice wolf capable of lowering the temperature to -200 degrees with but a thought, in snow storms, the only part of it that can be seen are its glowing blue eyes.**

 **End of Chapter 2.**

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the Second Origin Chapter, even though I did twist the plot around with Samuel in order to fit the story about Gardevoir's family… Though I know that NONE of you are going to complain about how long this Chapter is, and I hope that you stick around for Shane's Origin Chapter!


	3. Origins: Shane

**Chapter 3: Origins: Shane.**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anyone, anything, or any place that you recognize as canon or being from another Fanfiction.

A/N: Hey, everyone, I hope you liked the second Chapter, and I know that I need to space the vocals out, but that's just how I write, so… yeah. Again, if you want Lemons, don't hound me for them, if you want to read Lemons, go to (I'm extending the name because Fanfiction deleted it because it had a period on two sides.) R-o-b-i-n-. –e-x-e, there, and if it deletes THAT, don't blame me! Anyway, enjoy the third Origin Chapter!

Also, all of the 'attempts' Jirachi has made, are not made up, Shane is a real person, who told me about this shit happening to him.

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Telepathic Conversation**_

1st Person POV.

Undella Town, The Unova Region: Day of Original Outbreaks, 12:05 P.m.

I wake when I hear one of my Pokémon knock on the door to bedroom, in my villa. It opens, revealing my Ultra Jirachi, who is in human form, and wearing nothing but a bikini, "saying" _**Are you up?**_ Then, she sees me sitting up, and starts walking toward me with a grin, _**Ok, so… you want to have some fun, 'master'?**_ I'm busy thinking, _when will her crush on me, ever. Fucking. end?_

Oh, I forgot to mention something, my Ultra Jirachi, because she is a Ultra Legendary, can change between human and Pokémon form at will, and she's had a crush on me ever since I caught her, which, unfortunately, means that she tries to seduce me every chance she gets, I've lost count of how many towels and blankets I've had to throw at her because she walked into my room wearing literally NOTHING, which is useless, because she just won't Fucking stop trying! Anyway, after I threw a towel, which I had put by my bed for just this type of situation, at her.

I looked at my Pokédex, which had a feature built in, where I'd be able to get messages from the Champions, including Alder, my employer on this "vacation", had a message for me from one minute ago, which read:

 **From Alder: Watch the news…**

So, I turned on the TV, while Jirachi sat beside me, thankfully, in her towel, and I saw a reporter from the Omega Islands, who appeared to be saying something about an "Outbreak", and "Original Infected", whatever the hell that meant, then she said, "Again, if you have any of these Pokémon, destroy their Poke Balls immediately, I will now repeat the list of Original Infected in order from Kanto to Kalos, they are: Ratatta, Raticate. Sentret, Furret. Zigzagoon, Linoone. Bidoof, Bibarel. Patrat, Watchog. Bunnelby, Diggersby…

Hold on, we are just getting reports that Littleroot town and Oldale town have been placed under Quarantine, and the Champion Wallace has sent troops in to clear the infected towns." Then she must be getting news through her earpiece, because she pales and starts whispering into it. "Are-are you sure? O-okay. A-also, the west side of Sinnoh has apparently been placed under Quarantine, and the Omega Islands navy has been sent to evacuate the Pal Park and Canalave City… if you encounter any of the infected, keep your distance, and infected Pokémon and humans have different behaviors, however, they are ALL highly dangerous." Then I get another message from Alder:

 **From Alder: Shane, I'm giving you and your Pokémon a mission, Destroy Skyarrow Bridge, here's the schematics.** Inside was a file of the schematics of the bridge.

 _Damn, I'd better be getting a bigger tip._

 **Me: Do I get a tip?**

 **Alder: Sure, just hurry and stop these things from getting over.** I heard a beep from my account, which showed that I had just received 500,000 Poke Dollars. _Nice, though that means that they must be really desperate, if they're hiring me._

I walk of the villa, release Quasar, my Ultra Rayquaza, from his Poke Ball, return Jirachi, get onto Quasar's gigantic neck, and then we're at Skyarrow Bridge in 15 minutes. I order Quasar to hover above the south side of the bridge as refugees are streaming over, release Regigigas into Pinwheel Forest, and as soon as the refugees are over the bridge, I see a massive army of these things going past Regigigas, even though he was destroying them by the dozens with every attack he used. They went toward the bridge, and after the last refugees are over in Castelia City, I order Quasar to use Ultra Beam on the middle of the bridge:

'Eeeeeeeee', I saw the ball of energy forming in his mouth, and then I looked and saw the first of the infected on the bridge, then, 'eeeeee-bwuuuuuuuuuuuuummm!' and Quasar unleashed a beam of pure destruction 10 times more powerful than Hyper Beam, first destroying the center support and moving to the others in front of the infected army, then, they kept running… straight off the fucking side, like they weren't even aware they were in danger, and then I see a flock of undead flying types, Pidove, Tranquil, even a few dozen Unfesant, so I order Quasar to use Flamethrower, roasting them from a mile away. Then, when I get the latest news on my Pokédex, I realize that things would never be the same again…

 **Pokémon Question!: This Pokémon's Ultra has only been spoken of in legends, it is descibed as a colossal sky serpent that once possessed the power to destroy worlds, however, there is no evidence to support those rumors.**

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the third Origin Chapter, and I hope you stick around for Chapter 4! By the way, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything else to put, so… yeah.**


	4. Origins: Hylla

**Chapter 4: Origins: Hylla.**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anyone, anything, or any place that you recognize as canon or being from another Fanfiction.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about not getting this done, considering that I've already posted the first Chapter of Dead-Eye: Hunter of Killers and Halo: Legend of Phoenix Team, but now I'm back to this, and now we get another Origin Chapter! So Enjoy!**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Telepathic Conversation**_

1st Person POV.

Johto League, The Johto Region, Day of Original Outbreaks, 11:55 A.M.

I was finally battling Lance, Champion of the Johto League, and my team and I were winning, Hypno had already taken down Aerodactyl, Ninetales had taken down his Dragonair using his Confuse Ray and Will o' Wisp Combo, then waling on it with Flamethrower and Fire Blast. Crobat took down one of his Dragonites with multiple Ice Fangs.

Victreebell managed to take down another Dragonite with multiple Sleep Powders and Solarbeams.

Golem took down his Gyarados with multiple Rock Blasts and max-power Rollouts.

Now, all he had left was his third Dragonite, I sent out Feraligatr and had him use Ice Fang before Lance's Dragonite was able to move, freezing it, then had him use Hydro Cannon at close range, knocking out Dragonite easily, since it had already taken 4 times damage from the Ice Fang, it was weakened, then it was hit with possibly the most powerful Water-type move in the world, in fact, the only Water types to rival Feraligatr's power, were the Omega Champion's Glatoreon, and a Kyogre.

5 minutes later.

Lance's voice rings out throughout the stadium, "Hylla, I hereby name you, Champion of the Johto Region, I wish you luck in leading this region, do you accept the mantle of Champion?" I answer, "Yes, I accept the title of Champion."

Professor Elm comes up, and tells me, "Hylla, I mean, Champion Hylla, I've upgraded your Pokédex to the National Level, now you can identify Pokémon from any region." I say, "Thanks, Professor Elm." I turn to my Pokémon and say, "Guys, we did it, we really did it!"

But, then, they stopped, and for some reason, they seemed on edge, I asked them what was wrong… then, my questions were answered when several Rattata, Raticate, Sentret, and Furret broke out of their Poke Balls and started attacking and trying to eat people, some even came at Lance and I, however, his Pokémon had recovered enough to use Hyper Beam on them, however, one of his Dragonites was bitten, as was his Gyarados, and they collapsed after fighting for a few more minutes, and Lance's remaining Dragonites Hyper Beamed the other one, however, his Gyarados managed to drag itself into the sea before Hypno could stop it, and escape, I started to tell my Pokémon what moves to use, "Hypno, Psychic!" "Feraligatr, Mega-Evolve and use Hydro-Shadow Claw!" "Crobat, Air Cutter!" "Golem, back-to-back Rock Blasts!" "Ninetales, Fire Blast!" "Victreebell, Solarbeam!"

They carried out my commands, Hypno started knocking them back with Psychic, Feraligatr Mega-Evolved, being surrounded by bright blue light, and his form changing, growing larger, his claws becoming even sharper, and red spikes growing on his wrists, the existing ones growing larger. Then, using a Combination Move we had adapted from the one used by Glatoreon, which was Metal Claw and Hydro Cannon, however, we adapted it, so instead it was Shadow Claw and Hydro Cannon. He started slicing his way through the things, ripping them apart with ease.

We were so amazed at how well it had worked the first time he used it against a tree, so we had decided not to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. Crobat started firing off Air Cutters, which were easily slicing through those things.

Golem was firing Rock Blast after Rock Blast, nailing the things in the head and instantly killing them.

Ninetales fired a Fire Blast into them, destroying a large amount and setting some of the others on fire, which they seemed not to notice. Victreebell started bringing down Solarbeams and causing a path of destruction, which she was able to hold because the sun was directly overhead.

Though the things we were fighting seemed to be ignoring Golem and Victreebell. Which allowed them to easily crush whatever was in their path. After we managed to defeat all of them, five minutes later, we walked out of the stadium, and I realized things would never be the same again…

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the 4** **th** **Origin Chapter; however, I'm afraid to say that I am moving, so it will be at least a week before I can start on anything else… and I'm probably going to be slightly depressed, considering that I'm going to go to a new school and leaving my girlfriend behind, however, we'll probably still be dating, so the slight depression will most-likely be over soon. Anyway, I hope you guys stick around for the next Origin Chapter, either that, or I'm going to work on some Dead-Eye: Hunter of Killers, or Halo: Legend of Phoenix Team.**


End file.
